User talk:Optimistoptimist
Welcome Hi, welcome to UFO-Alien Database! Thanks for your edit to the User:Optimistoptimist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 03:11, 2009 November 6 : Thank you for the welcome, CatherineMunro! I will probably be asking for your help on several topics. :-) I'm planning to take a closer look at the help pages first, though, so I don't ask a lot of unnecessary questions that may be answered already in those pages. Thanks, again! --Optimistoptimist 03:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :: I had gotten to 'suspect' this was an automatic reply, but now I'm seeing also that CatherineMunro is helping all Wikia members, and isn't especially related to UFO-Alien Database. Oh, well. I'm guessing there are going to be someone here that I can ask questions related to UFO-Alien Database in particular. -Optimistoptimist 21:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Welcome The database is still in development because I havent had much time to get on here over the pastfew months. Feel free to add, correct or edit anything you wish. : Thanks for the welcome, Anubis 08! :-) Hoping to see you around more later when you get the time. I the meantime, I will take your suggestion and make improvements I can think of, conscientiously. --Optimistoptimist 00:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey well I mean the site is sorta bland so we just need to add more thats all, I fixed up the Reptilians page and I'll start working on a James Forrestal page (secretary of defense who got killed by MIBs) Is this Wiki still Active? Howdy, I was just wondering if this Wiki was still an active project? 01:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) infowarrior@galacticspin.tk Hi! Well, if this wiki was ever really active, that was before I ever came here. :-) So I'd say it's as active as I've ever known it. But really I mostly see only myself dropping in every once in a while when I get the idea to add something I come across on the web, mostly some news type happening which I'll add to the front page here. Now and then someone comes along and makes improvements and corrections to grammar and spelling of some article, and I've even seen new article pages be created. And it seems the admin does log in fairly regularly. But there's no community sense here. And I do suspect that is the sole reason for the low level of activity. It's sad, really, and a waste of what's really a great opportunity for gather information in an orderly and easy way. The admin here does seem serious and trustworthy, even if he isn't actually participating actively now. I guess he doesn't have any expenses from the wiki, and so I expect it'll be allowed to keep existing here. But like I say it would be great if there was added some kind of community sense in one way or another. Really I think collaboaration is the life of this type of website. If you yourelf or people you know wish to add stuff, I believe it's just to go right ahead. Of course the regular rules apply about not taking article text from other sites without permission, naming sources used when creating own text (the wiki way of creating material, I guess one can say), and to preferably not delete stuff without talking a bit about it first with others. It's pretty discouraging in the long run in a wiki if someone worked on text and to find it's just being removed, of course. This is at least my impression of some ground rules that could apply in wikis. For the record, I'm not the admin or any kind of moderator here, just a normal user. Optimistoptimist 22:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back I know that I have been gone for a "very" long time. I am very sorry for a long absence from this wiki. I wanted to thank you for sticking with it and continuing to update and take care of it during my absence. For doing so I have upgraded your status to Administrator. You've done a great job with this place and I look forward to working with you further. Anubis : Thank you so much, Anubis! :-) I take the status upgrade as an honor. And thanks for the compliments on the little edits I've been 'fiddling' with now and then here. I am glad you think they're ok. : I think I've seen that you've checked in here now and then, but of course it's a great thing for the wiki that you are here more actively now. I guess I've had a little hiatus, myself, by the way. :) Anyway, in my impression, on the web in general there sadly aren't too many wikis for the 'alternative' topics, and I definitely think this wiki deserves more visitors and users. :-) Hopefully this will be be slowly but steadily improving. Anyway, it's great to hear from you again here. :) And please let me know if there's anything you want me to change or do differently, or any specific chores I can help with. : Optimistoptimist (talk) 12:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC)